


Batter Up

by walfs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfs/pseuds/walfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most dangerous place you can find yourself is between a mother and her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Mrs. McCall being a badass.

They're trapped. 

The warehouse, though crippled, is still solid enough to withstand their fight, followed by the blast of a grenade. Even if they had time to break through the concrete they've been cornered against, there's no way Derek has the strength. That doesn't stop him from struggling to find a grip on the wall and keep himself standing, body loaded with at least three bullets, but Scott knows his strength won't last long. The reek of wolfsbane curls under his nose, rancid, smelling too much like death. 

"I'm aware you guys know how bad this is looking, but any time you wanna do something about it..." Stiles hints, slightly panicked. His mouth snaps shut with a click of teeth as a few shell casings hit the floor. He's safe behind them, protected by the make-shift shield that Scott and Isaac are making of themselves, even more so with Derek keeping him tucked under his arm, but his fear is still saturating the air because Scott knows what losing any of them would do to him.

"There's nothing you can do about it now." The hunter raises his gun, and Scott glances left, where Isaac is heavily favoring one side and growling low in his throat. Scott stares into the barrel as it reloads another round, hammer cocked back. Armed. Ready to fire.

"I'll put you down fast," he promises with a smile. 

They don't have enough time. 

Braced for the pain, Scott almost misses the flash of movement behind the hunter. There's a faint patter of footsteps, familiar, same as the blur of teal, and then suddenly--

**CRACK!**

It takes a second for him to realize that the noise wasn't from the gun firing but from  _his mom_ braining the hunter with a _baseball bat_. The gun skitters away into the dark when she kicks it, and for a second she just stands over the hunter, poised to strike again and breathing heavily. 

When it's clear that he's out for the count, she drops the bat with a clatter and hurries over to them, checking them over. He's pretty sure she doesn't realize the soft, soothing noises are coming from her as she gently guides them to the exit, but heknows she's fully aware of what comes out of her mouth when they pass the hunter's body.

The air spikes with unbridled anger. His mom stands tall, blood splattered on her work scrubs, jaw clenched, and even Derek must be able to tell that this isn't a threat but a promise.

"Keep your hands off my kids," she hisses.

A beat of silence passes, then the air clears and they're moving again. Scott's mostly fine so he hangs back to help Stiles with Derek. It's not easy work, but he can't stop feeling stupidly happy as his mom tuck herself against Isaac's side and helps him limp out to her idling car. 

"I'm never complaining about that bat again," Stiles whispers as they climb in his jeep. In the rear-view mirror, Scott sees the corner of Derek's lip curl up.

"Smart move."


End file.
